(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to loop-band devices configured for producing motion, and more particularly to loop-band devices configured to convert thermal, piezo-electric, electro-restrictive and magneto-restrictive stresses into mechanical motion, and vice-versa.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The technical problems of converting thermal, piezo-electric, electro-restrictive and magneto-restrictive stresses into mechanical motion, and vice-versa, are inherent in the technical fields of motion generation and energy harvesting.
The relevant prior art includes:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,331 issued to Sciacca, et al. on May 21, 2002 entitled “Bistable actuator” that describes a bistable actuator for residual-current devices, including a lamina having at least one face, a first end, and a second end, and configured to actuate from a first stable position to a second stable position; at least one layer of piezoelectric material provided on the at least one face of the lamina at the first end of the lamina, and configured to stimulate the lamina to shift from the first stable position to the second stable position in response to an electrical activation signal; and a support element including an interlock coupling, and configured to support the first end and the second end of the lamina, wherein the interlock coupling is configured to interlock the first end of the lamina to the support element, and the second end of the lamina is rigidly coupled to the support element in order to keep the lamina in the first stable position.
US Patent Application 20130082427 published by Zavattieri et al. on Apr. 4, 2013 entitled “Bi-Stable and Multi-Stable Devices” that describes a bi-stable or multi-stable device having two or more stable positions includes an elastically deformable member having two or more stable positions of minimal potential energy, the deformable member being movable, in response to an external force generated to the deformable member, between stable positions by moving through a position at which the deformable member has a peak potential energy. The device also includes an energy storage member, either separate from or part of the deformable member, that absorbs energy from the external force generated to the deformable member as the deformable member moves from a stable position toward a position of peak potential energy, and releases energy as the deformable member moves from a position of peak potential energy toward a stable position, wherein the energy storage member includes a super elastic shape memory alloy (SMA).
Various implementations are known in the art, but fail to address all of the problems solved by the invention described herein. Various embodiments of this invention are illustrated in the accompanying drawings and will be described in more detail herein below.